A twoleg is a ThunderClan cat!
by Ishimaru Furuba Michiyo
Summary: About a girl named keky, who becomes a cat! Read more to find out! OOO it's so suspensing! Love R&R! Later has some romance...


1

**Summary: Some of it might be crapy do to the fact that i accidently closed off the internet as i was on like the end of the first chapter so. This takes place around the time when (the following are listed as Spoilerss) Graystripe has left ThunderClan, ThunderClan hasn't moved yet, YellowFang is dead, BlueStar is dead, and just before SandStorm had her kits. Between Firstar's quest and Darkest Hour. I do not let New Propchecy happen, to confusing then.**

Keky (pronounced as: Kiki) is almost fourteen years old. She has been in the same hospital her whole life. At birth she was defected. But she healed quick, when she was about to go home at age seven they did a check-up and found out she had extremely serious asthma. Then later she was off and on sick all day long every day. She rarely saw her family, and they could only come on her Birthdays. The doctors had recently told her that she was to be let out on her sixteenth birthday. But Keky was almost ensured that she wouldn't get out her whole life. She wanted to see the real world very badly.

One day Mary (Keky's nurse) walked into Keky's room and told her "Keky, today you seem very healthy for a first time. The other nurses and doctors agree that you should see our little secret!" Mary said. Keky was thankfully taught to do most things from only a couple months old too age eleven, so she could walk and was just as smart as the average kid her age. It was a lovely spring day, a beautiful fifty eight degrees and scattered clouds. Mary took Keky with her two her car. Keky starred at the strange car most of the ride. They finally stopped after a half hour drive and Keky saw a lovely prairie, and on the otherside of the road a forest. An abandoned barn was far off, but visible, in the distance. The road rather abandoned it was kind of like a country road. "Keky i'm going to go grab the stuff from the trunk." mary said. Keky clasped her hands together, shut her eyes tight and prayed a wish so secret i won't mention it. Mary was starting to close the trunk and facing her back to Keky when Keky suddenly turned into a light brown cat! Mary turned around holding three duffel bags and two lawn chairs. She angrily yelled at the cat and tried to his it with a chair.

Keky darted forward missing the chair only by a whisker. She ran, but she really didn't know where to go. She decided to run to the barn, it was abandoned and should be somewhere to sleep for the night, because Mary obviously didn't like cats. Keky finally entered through the door in the barn and laid down one a pile of hay. She heard a powerful hiss very suddenly. "Who are you!" a tom spat at her, though the door was only slightly opened some spots where wood had fell off lit up the barn revealing a black tom with an odd white tip on the end of his tail. "Uh, i'm Keky." Keky said scared. She rolled over worried, she didn't know why she did it was some kind of instinct.

"Why do you smell of Twolegs? Are you a kittypet?"

"No, i'm a ... yes, i _was _twoleg (Keky is really smart!) and i suddenly was turned into a cat!"

"Where are you going then?"

"I don't know. I can't go back though they won't let me but i can barely walk."

"Hm... i'll give you a lift to FourTrees if you'd like"

"Uh, okay, but what's your name?"

"Ravenpaw"

"Thank you Ravenpaw"

Ravenpaw picked up Keky and put her on his back. Keky dug her claws into Ravenpaw, but he didn't seem to notice. Ravenpaw walked on the edge of WindClan territory, but to Keky she smelled barren lands but cats amongst all the land. Soon they reached FourTrees. Ravenpaw let Keky get off and they sat in the middle of FourTrees. "Keky, you must smell out the different scents. Which ever one smells the best you head for, but tell me which one." Ravenpaw said. Keky took in a whiff of the air. She recognized the same barren smell and the faint smell of cats amongst the land. "What did you just smell?" Ravenpaw asked. "the place we walked by." Keky simply answered. Then she smelled a deep and dark smell, Keky imagined that must be what death smelled like. "I just smelled something terrible! It's like death but it's far very far off." Then Keky smelled a gentle soothing smell of water, "that smells like water. And it smells good!" then Keky smelled a magnificent smell, wood and trees, and best of all the slight smell of mice! "I like that one i smell mice and wood and forest!" Keky said. "Which one?" Ravenpaw asked solemnly. "The wood smell and the mice smell!" Keky said. "Go for it! Follow the scent!" Ravenpaw urged Keky.

Keky ran as fast as she could but as the wood smell became more and more strong she was suddenly attacked by a cat! The cat dug it's claws into Keky's chest, Keky wailed out in tears and yelled and screamed for mercy. The cat got off and seemed embarresed by Keky. "Please don't hurt me!" squealed Keky. The large dusty colored tom looked at her oddly.

"Who are you? A kitty-pet? Sorry we already have one of those."

"No, i don't even know what that is..." but Keky couldn't finsih Ravenpaw came to stand for Keky.

"Dustpelt, she is from a far away twoleg medicine den. She turned into a cat, and has no knowledge of the clans nor belongs to one. She's only about eight moons old anyway." Ravenpaw whispered to Dustpelt.

"I'll take her to FireStar and see what he thinks." Dustpelt said to Keky.

Keky followed quickly behind Dustpelt, she wasn't use to running so fast. Dustpelt guided her through a gorse tunnel and Keky followed quietly. She was amazed at how smart these cat's were, the bracken dens were very tempting to run into and sleep for months! But keky was suddenly snapped out of it when a ginger tom approached Dustpelt and herself.

"DustPelt who is this?"

"Her name is Keky, she is a twoleg transformed into a cat, she has no clan and no knowledge of the warrior-code and is only eight moons old." Dustpelt said

"And how do you know all this?" FireStar asked.

"Ravenpaw had a good chat with her."

"Very well, she will have a naming ceremony tonight, Dustpelt, MouseFur will likely be her mentor so would you tell MouseFur for me i'm very busy today, and i need to tell them the news anyway." FireStar said to dustpelt. But before Dustpelt could answer FireStar walked into the rock den.

DustPelt told Keky to go and stand under the great rock for a while. She did and watched DustPelt intently. Dustpelt went into a large bracken den and came out with a brown she-cat. She was a gorgeous cat and Keky instantly became jealous of the she-cats looks. All Keky was, was a light brown she-cat with green eyes. _how boring_ Keky thought to herself. She was all ugly and this she-cat was the pure image of beauty! Dustpelt walked over to Keky with the she-cat to his side. Suddenly a yowl sounded from on-top of the great rock. Keky couldn't see anything so she turned around and backed a little bit into the crowd still remembering she had to stay at least a little under the great rock. FireStar stood on the rock starring down at Keky.

"ThunderClan, we have accepted a new cat today," FireStar began, everyone's eyes starred burning into keky's new pelt.

"she is young, and will be named today by StarClan."

"Keky, step forward." FireStar ordered.

Keky obeyed and nervously walked into a empty circle in the perfect posistion to see FireStar.

"MouseFur,"

The brown she-cat walked up into the small circle and stood next to Keky.

"Keky, from this day on you shall be known as Maplepaw, until you gain your warrior name. MouseFur you shall mentor our young and new apprentice." FireStar said.

A loud call from the crowd asked "She smells of two-leg! She's kitty-pet!" it was darkstripe.

But instead of FireStar's answer he got SandStorm's answer. "Darkstripe! You've learned the most of all of us that a kitty-pet can be a strong warrior! Look at Fire_star_! He's the best leader and he_ was _a kitty-pet! There's nothing wrong with a kitty-pet mouse brain!" SandStorm angrily yowled at DarkStripe.

Maplepaw was dumbfounded.

"Sandstorm's right, and besides she's not a kitty-pet she's a two-leg"


End file.
